Star Wars
Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace * Captain Maori Madakor - Blown up inside the Radiant VII by Trade Federation turbolasers on Nute Gunray's orders. * Lieutenant Antidar Williams - Killed in the destruction of the Radiant VII. * G8-R3 - Shot off of the Royal Cruiser along with several other astromech droids by Trade Federation vulture droids. * Ratts Tyerell - Crashed into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves in the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. * Lieutenant Rya Kirsch - Shot by an AAT in his Naboo N-1 starfighter, causing him to crash land. * Captain Daultay Dofine - Killed when Anakin fired torpedoes into the core of the Vuuton Palaa, blowing it up and killing the entire crew. * Communications Officer Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. * Commander OOM-9 - Shut down when Anakin destroyed the Vuuton Palaa, causing him and the rest of the droids to lose their control signal. * 1138 - Shut down after the destruction of the Vuuton Palaa. * Master Qui-Gon Jinn ''- Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. Returned as a force ghost. Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones * Versé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge orchestrated by Zam Wesell. * Cordé - Killed in the explosion of the diplomatic barge. * Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck with a poison dart by Fett when she tried to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan his name. * ''Shmi Lars (née Skywalker) - Died of her injuries after being tortured by Sandpeople. * Geonosian Nexu - Rammed by the Reek which was being mind controlled by Anakin. * Sar Labooda - Killed along with nearly 200 other Jedi by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Khaat Qiyn - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Fi-Ek Sirch - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by battle droids during the Battle of Geonosis. * Master Coleman Trebor - Shot twice by Jango Fett, causing him to fall off of the viewers' box to his death. * Geonosian Reek - Shot in the head by Jango Fett. * Jango Fett - Beheaded by Mace Windu. * Geonosian Acklay - Mandibles sliced off by Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Sun Fac - Ship shot down by Clone Troopers Star Wars: The Clone Wars *4-A7 - Decapitated by Ahsoka Tano *Commander 224 - Slashed down by Yoda *CT-327 - Electrocuted from behind with a stun baton by a commando droid *CT-00-2010 "Droidbait" - Shot and killed by commando droids *"Nub" - Shot and killed by commando droids *Sergeant CT-19-7409 "O'Niner" - Shot and killed by commando droids *CT-4040 "Cutup" - Eaten by a Rishi Eel *CT-782 "Hevy" - Sacrificed himself to take out an army of droids via explosives Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith * R4-P17 - Cut apart and destroyed by buzz droids. * Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus) '''- Beheaded by Anakin with his own light-saber on Palpatine's orders. * IG-101 - Decapitated and cut in half by Obi-Wan. * IG-102 - Cut in half by Anakin. * '''General Grievous - Shot five times in his exposed gutsack by Obi-Wan using his own blaster, causing him to incinerate. * Master Agen Kolar - Stabbed through the heart by Darth Sidious. * Master Saesee Tiin - Slashed across the chest by Sidious. * Master Kit Fisto - Slashed across the chest by Sidious. * Master Mace Windu - Fell to his death after being blasted through a window by Darth Sidious. * Master Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot by Commander Bacara and his Galactic Marines during Order 66. * General Aayla Secura - Shot to death by Commander Bly and his troopers during Order 66. * Master Plo Koon - Shot down in his starfighter by Captain Jag during Order 66. * Master Stass Allie - Shot by Commander Neyo on his speeder bike during Order 66. * Commander CC-1004 (Gree) - Decapitated by Yoda. * Commander Gree's Subordinate - Decapitated by Yoda. * Sors Bandeam - Killed offscreen by Darth Vader with the other younglings. * Master Shaak Ti - Stabbed by Vader. * Zett Jukassa - Shot by Commander Fox. * Whie Malreaux - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Bene - Force-choked by Vader. * Battlemaster Cin Drallig - Slashed by Vader. * Denaria Kee - Stabbed through the heart by Vader. * Aito Laff - Stabbed through the abdomen by Vader. * Senator Po Nudo - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Magistrate Passel Argente - Decapitated by Vader. * Nank Tun - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Cat Miin - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. * Presidente Shu Mai - Decapitated by Vader. * Chairman San Hill - Stabbed through his three hearts by Vader. * Senator Tikkes - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Po Nudo's Second Aide - Killed by Vader with his lightsaber. * Archduke Poggle the Lesse'''r - Decapitated by Vader. * Aruteous "Rute" Gunnay - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * '''Settlement Officer Rune Haako - Slashed across the chest by Vader. * Emir Foreman Wat Tambor - Stabbed through the chest by Vader. * Viceroy Nute Gunray '- Slashed across the chest by Vader. * ''Senator Padmé Amidala - Died in childbirth. Han Solo Spin-off Coming Soon! Star Wars Rebels * Ephariam Bridger - Killed by Imperial Forces while helping rebel prisoners escape. * Mira Bridger - Killed by Imperial Forces will helping rebel prisoners escape. * Master Unduli - Executed offscreen by the Grand Inquisitor. * Myles Grint - Beheaded by the Grand Inquisitor, on Tarkin's orders. * Cumberlayne Aresko - Beheaded by the Grand Inquisitor, on Tarkin's orders. * 'The Grand Inquisitor '- Intentionally fell to his death after Kanan defeated him in a duel. * Maketh Tua - Killed in a bombing orchestrated by Vader. * Yushyn - Dragged down by Purrgils * Dicer - Eaten by a Krykna. * 'The Seventh Sister '- Brutally slashed by Darth Maul. * 'The Fifth Brother '- Stabbed in the stomach by Darth Maul. * 'The Eight Brother '- Fell to his death after Kanan caused his lightsaber to malfunction. * Terba - Shot down by AT-DP * Rake Gahree - Shot down by Star Destroyer * B1-268 - Shot by Stormtrooper * Morad Sumar - Dies when speeder blows up because of Thrawn's order * EXD-9 - Blew up on Star Destroyer * Gar Saxon - Shot by Ursa Ren * LT-319 - Dies when Hera blows up Star Destroyer * Tusken Raider Tribe - Killed by Maul. * 'Darth Maul '- Slashed across the chest by Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Kassius Konstatine - Died when Jun Sato crashes into his Star Destroyer * Jun Sato - Dies by crashing his ship into a Star Destroyer Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Lyra Erso - Shot by one of Krennic's death troopers. * Tivik - Shot by Cassian. * First Sergeant Jimmon Arbmab - Shot by Cassian. * Saw Gerrera - Killed when Jedha City was blasted by the Death Star. * Sirro Argonne - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Rasett Milio - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Vlex Onopin - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Ames Uravan - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Feyn Vann - Shot by Krennic's death troopers. * Galen Walton Erso - Fatally wounded when a Y-Wing proton bomb hit the platform on which he was standing. * Vangos Grek (Blue Six) - Crashed into the shield gate in his X-Wing as it closed. * K-2SO - Shot several times by Stormtroopers. * Laren Joma (Blue Eleven) - Killed when her U-Wing was shot down during the Battle of Scarif. * Bistan - Killed in the U-Wing crash. * Ruescott Melshi - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. * Paodok'Draba'Takat "Pao" - Killed during the Battle of Scarif. * Ancho Gerlokc/Blue leader - shot down by a tie figheter pilot * Chirrut Îmwe - Caught in an explosion after turning on the master switch. * Baze Malbus - Shot a Death Trooper carrying a live grenade, and was killed in the explosion. * Bodhi Rook - Destroyed in an explosion caused when a Shoretrooper threw a grenade. * Lieutenant Danbit Brun - Killed when the Star Destroyers crashed into the shield gate over Scarif. * 'Director Orson Callan Krennic '- Incinerated when Tarkin ordered the Death Star to blast the Citadel tower. * Lieutenant Mytus Adema - Killed in the destruction of the Citadel. * C2-B5 - Destroyed in the destruction of the Citadel * Captain Cassian Jeron Andor - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel along with Jyn. * Sergeant Jyn Erso - Killed in the explosion of the Citadel. Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope * Captain Raymus Antilles - Strangled by Darth Vader. * Owen Lars - Set on fire offscreen by Stormtroopers. * Beru Lars - Set on fire offscreen by Stormtroopers. * Greedo - Shot in the chest by Han. * Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa - Killed when Tarkin had his gunners blow up Alderaan with the Death Star's superlaser. * Queen Breha Organa - Killed in the destruction of Alderaan. * Lieutenant Pol Treidum - Squashed by Chewbacca. * Imperial Gantry Aide - Shot in the chest by Han. * Lieutenant Shann Childsen - Shot by Han or Luke. * Master Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Slashed with a light saber by Darth Vader. Returned as a force ghost. * Jek "Bellyrunner" Porkins (Red Six)- Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of the Death Star's turbolaser turrets. * John D. Branon (Red Four) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by a TIE fighter pilot. * Nozzo Naytaan (Red Nine) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by a TIE fighter pilot. * Tiree (Gold Two) - Blown up inside his Y-Wing by Vader. * Jon "Dutch" Vander (Gold Leader) - Blown up inside his Y-Wing by Vader. * Davish "Pops" Krail (Gold Five) - Shot down in his Y-Wing by Vader. * "Dark Curse" - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by Wedge. * DS-61-8(Black Eight) - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by a Rebel pilot. * Puck Naeco (Red Twelve) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Vader. * Theron Nett (Red Ten) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by one of Vader's wingmen. * Garven Dreis (Red Leader) - Shot down in his X-Wing by Vader. * Biggs Darklighter (Red Three) - Blown up inside his X-Wing by Vader. * "Backstabber" - Blown up inside his TIE fighter by Han using the Millennium Falcon. * "Mauler" Mithel (Black Two) - Collided with Vader's TIE Advanced while evading the Falcon's fire, sending him crashing into the trench wall. * '''Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star by shooting two proton torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port. * Chief Moradim Bast - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * High General Cassio Tagge - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Colonel Wulff Yularen - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Chief Siward Cass - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Captain Khurgee - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Lieutenant Tanbris - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. * Tenn Graneet - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back * Luke's Tauntaun - Slashed across the face by the Wampa. * Wampa - Most likely died of infection after Luke sliced its arm off. * Han's Tauntaun - Froze to death in a blizzard. * Admiral Kendal Ozzel - Force-choked by Darth Vader. * Vekozev "Zev" Kabir (Rogue Eight) - Shot down in his snowspeeder offscreen by an AT-AT. * Stax Mullawny (Rogue Eight) - Shot down in his snowspeeder offscreen with Vekozev. * Dak Ralter - Killed when an AT-AT shot his end of Luke's snowspeeder. * Zev Senesca (Rogue Two) - Shot down in his snowspeeder by an AT-AT. * Kit Valent (Rogue Two) - Shot down in his snowspeeder with Zev. * Colonel Starck - Killed when Luke set off a concussion grenade inside his AT-AT, decapitating it. * Captain Lorth Needa - Force-choked by Darth Vader. Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi * Oola - Sent falling down a trapdoor by Jabba and eaten offscreen by the Rancor. * Sand Skirt - Eaten by Worrt outside of Jabba's Palace *Jabba's Rancor - Skull crushed when Luke caused a gate to fall on its head. * Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Princess Leia with a chain. * Majordomo Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge with it's own blaster cannon. * Salacious B. Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the Sail Barge. * Ree Yees - Killed when Luke blew up Sail Barge * Master Yoda - Died of old age. Returned as a force ghost. * Grizz Frix (Red Five)- Shot down during the Battle of Endor. * Erik Young (Grey Three) - Crashed into a Star Destroyer after being shot down by a TIE Fighter Pilot. * Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) - Incinerated after being thrown by Darth Vader into the Main Reactor Core of the second Death Star. * Averl (Green Leader) - Killed when he crashed his A-Wing into the bridge of the Executor. *'Admiral Firmus Piett' - Killed when Arvel Crynd crashed into the Executor's bridge. * Commander Gherant - Killed when Arvel Crynd crashed into the Executor's bridge. * RAdmiral Chiraneau - Killed when the Executor crashed into the Death Star II with him onboard after Arvel Crynd crashed into it. * Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) - Suffocated when Palpatine's force lightening caused his suit to stop working. Returned as a force ghost * Moff Tiann Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star by knocking out its main reactor with the Millennium Falcon. Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens * Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. * FN-2199 (Nines) - Shot by Han with Chewie's bowcaster. * Han Solo - Stabbed in the chest by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. * Ello Asty (Red Six) - Shot down by a tie fighter pilot Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi Coming Soon! Star Wars: Episode IX Coming Soon! Category:Film series